


Foxy Grandpas

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sexy Massage, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: A massage turns sexy and Reinhardt realizing just how much he likes Jack.





	Foxy Grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was laying in my writing folder for a while so I decided to polish it up and post it.

“God…..Reinhardt” groaned Jack. He pushed back against those big hands, letting out another groan as they worked out a knot in his shoulder. He heard the other chuckle and felt the bed shift as Reinhardt moved to straddle his legs. The thumb dug into the knot, it hurt but it hurt so good. Jack could feel his muscle loosen and groaned again.

Reinhardt gulped, his face sporting a light blush from the noises Jack was making. It was the rough, gravely tone the other voice had that caused him to grow hot. His cock twitched when Jack let out another low groan. He felt hot, even though he was just in a tank top and his boxers, resisting the urge to take his shirt off. Carefully, he moved his hands down along Jack’s spine. Thumbs lightly digging into the hard muscles. His other fingers brushed against some of the scars that littered Jack’s back, causing him to shiver. His thumbs moved down along the spine, stopping just above the swell of the other’s fantastic ass. Reinhardt let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to move lower and touch it.

Jack wasn’t doing too much better. He was hard and couldn’t help but move his hips when the hands moved lower. He gasped when the thumbs rubbed circles into his lower back. He couldn’t help but push back against them.

“Fuck…..Reinhardt…..feels too good” he groaned, almost moaned out. With that Reinhardt’s resolve was broken. Big, firm hands gripped Jack’s ass, giving the firm cheeks a good squeeze. Jack let out a loud gasp and moved his ass back against the hands. His hands grip the sheets beneath him and let out a rough moan.

Jack let out a surprise gasped when he felt himself be lifted.  His back now resting against Reinhardt’s solid chest. Huge hands rubbed circles in his hips and he looked back at the other, giving him an amused look. Like this Jack could feel how big Reinhardt was. He couldn’t help but moan as he slowly moved his hips against the huge cock. He heard the other moan and the grip on his hips tighten.

“You…tease” groaned Reinhardt. There was an attempt to still the other’s hips as he gave a small thrust up. Jack chuckled and leaned closer to kiss along his neck. He bit down where shoulder met neck and heard Reinhardt gasp. Another thrust, another soft moan, and Jack had enough.

“Off….underwear” he growled. Reinhardt looked at him before nodding. He moved his hands to his underwear while Jack did the same, tossing them somewhere on the floor. All that movement and wiggling didn't help Reinhardt’s arousal. He couldn’t stop the low moan from coming out. He finally managed to free his cock and moved Jack so that his cock was between those wonderful, muscular thighs.

Jack moved his thighs around the cock and looked down. He had to do a double-take when he saw just how huge Reinhardt really was.

“Fuck...I knew you were big but this…..this is crazy” he said. Though the sight of it between his legs aroused him. It was thick and long, and god if he didn’t have a sore back he would beg Reinhardt to fuck him. 

Reinhardt just hummed and moved his hands back to Jack’s hips. Slowly he started to move, his cock rubbing against Jack’s as he moved. Once he got a steady rhythm, he moved a hand up Jack’s scared body. He could feel the muscles clench and tremble beneath his fingers. He reached the other’s chest, giving it a grope as he leans forward to kiss along Jack’s neck. Reinhardt found a small scar and kissed it as his fingers pinched a nipple.

Jack gasped and arched into the touch. He let out a rough moan as Reinhardt touched him. His eyes closed as pleasure coursed through him. He started to move his hips with Reinhardt’s thrust.  Both their cocks’ slick with pre-cum, making it easier to move. He moved his chest as Reinhardt started to tug and rub at his sensitive nipple.

“Fuck Reinhardt…..feels amazing” he moaned out. Reinhardt just groaned in response as he moved. His pace quicken as his pleasure grew. Jack held onto the hand that was on his hip, nails digging into the wrist. He cried out when Reinhardt bit his neck, which would leave a mark that would last a few days. Right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Lips kissed the mark and he felt them move down to his shoulder, working another mark there. He gasped and moaned out, everything was becoming too much. The movement of the huge cock was becoming too much, his muscles tensing the closer he got to orgasm. Before he could tell Reinhardt, he shouted as he came. Hips bucked and moved against the cock as he came, his cum coating his lower stomach.

All the while, Reinhardt watch Jack cum. The other was beautiful and he couldn’t believe he was doing this. With a softer cry, he came, holding Jack close as his cum mixed with Jacks, some even got on the other’s chest. He panted and held the other close, nuzzling against Jack’s neck. The other gave a weak chuckle, his voice rougher than ever.

“God…..we…we need to do this again,” said Jack. Reinhardt nodded, yes he would love to do this again, maybe make this a regular thing.“Yes…..I would love that Liebling” purred Reinhardt. Jack turned to look at him, giving him a confusing look when he heard the word ‘Liebling’. Reinhardt saw this and smiled.

“Yes…..I would love that Liebling” purred Reinhardt. Jack turned to look at him, giving him a confusing look when he heard the word ‘Liebling’. Reinhardt saw this and smiled.

“Maybe I will tell you what it means at a later time,” he said. Jack pouted but nodded.

“Fine…I’ll hold you to it” he grumbled. Reinhardt chuckles and moved to kiss him. Jack purred and moved a hand to Reinhardt’s hair. He felt the other purr and smiled. He could get used to this.  


End file.
